


The Reunion

by kinksock22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Future Fic, M/M, Top Jensen, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt at the kink meme: <i>Years after the show ended Jared and Jensen meet up at an event of author's choice. They are both divorced. The spark that they'd both been aware of but never acknowledged or acted upon is still there.<br/>They spend the night together. <br/>Please happy ending and only bottom!Jared (no switch-hitting)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

Jared’s honestly a little surprised when Misha calls him and lets him know that there’s going to be a reunion convention held in Vancouver. It’s been years since he talked to Misha – almost nearly as long as it’s been since he talked to Jensen but he can’t let himself think about that – and it’s been five years since the show ended. It still shows in reruns but Jared truthfully didn’t realize there was still that much interest in it. He’d loved the show but after the last season, saying goodbye to everything and everyone had been too hard. His memories had become bittersweet and he’d left everything to do with _Supernatural_ behind. Eventually even Jensen.  
  
Jared surprises himself by agreeing instantly to attend and manfully doesn’t ask if Jensen will be there.  
  
Jared realizes as he’s checking into the hotel in Vancouver a week later that he probably should have asked, pride be damned. It isn’t that he doesn’t want to see Jensen – he does, God he does so fucking bad – but he would have at least liked the chance to be prepared.  
  
The actual convention isn’t for a few days but everyone agreed to meet up beforehand to have dinner and catch up or whatever. The sea of familiar faces Jared sees in the lobby actually takes his breath away a little and he feels himself smile – really smile – for the first time in years. Misha had managed to get nearly everyone together – even Jeff and Sam – and there’s a bite of tears at the corner of Jared’s eyes as he hugs and greets the people he was once so close to, the people that were his second family.  
  
They crowd into the hotel bar, laughing and reminiscing and catching up. Jared participates but he’s always got one eye on the door, looking for the one person that is suspiciously absent. Jared nurses a beer as hours pass – he’d made a promise to himself years ago to cut down on his drinking and he’s been successful all this time – and the crowd slowly thins, heading off to their rooms, promising to meet the next day for lunch or dinner. Jared’s just about to do the same, politely excusing himself from the conversation he’s been having with Misha and Jim, when he hears an achingly familiar laugh.  
  
He looks up and finds Jensen in the remaining crowd instantly. He’s talking with Jeff, smiling at something, and a shot of longing hits Jared so hard he can barely breathe with it. As if sensing Jared’s eyes on him, Jensen looks over, his smile softening around the edges – the smile that he reserved solely for Jared.  
  
Jared gets up from the table, eyes still locked on Jensen – even after not speaking to him or seeing him for nearly four years he’s still got that same pull, still becomes the sole focus of Jared’s attention. Jensen says something to Jeff, still looking at Jared too, and starts walking toward him. They meet in the middle of the room, staring at each other for a long moment before Jared reaches out, without even thinking, and pulls Jensen into a bone crushing bear hug. Jensen hugs him back instantly, just as hard, and Jared hears him chuckle softly.  
  
He makes himself pull away. But just enough to look at Jensen again, his hands gripping Jensen’s shoulders. “Hey, Jay,” Jensen murmurs, eyes and smile warm, and Jared feels something that’s been missing for so long click into place.  
  
“Jensen,” Jared whispers back, eyes stinging, his throat tight with emotion. All the feelings that he’d had for Jensen but denied and buried come flooding back and leaves him weak. “You… You look good.” And fuck but if that isn’t the truth. Jensen has always been good looking – utterly, painfully beautiful if Jared wants to be honest – and the years have been kind. Jensen’s the kind of man who just gets better with age.  
  
“You too, man,” Jensen replies, still smiling.  
  
“I didn’t think you were comin’,” Jared blurts out.  
  
Jensen chuckles and rolls his eyes, moving to the side – which causes Jared’s hands to fall away from his shoulders. He presses a hand to the small of Jared’s back and leads him to a table in the far corner, away from everyone. “Freakin’ flight was delayed,” he sighs as they sit. “But there was no way I was gonna miss this.”  
  
Jared can still remember when Jensen sort of hated the conventions, when he’d been more shy and closed off, when he needed Jared to take the spotlight for the both of them. He misses the early days – before things got so complicated and screwed up – so much it hurts.  
  
“So, how’s everyone?” Jensen asks after a moment or two of slightly strained, awkward silence. Their silences never used to be like that. Jared hates how much things have changed. They spend a few moments talking about their families, how great they are. “And Danni?” Jared prompts even though it feels like someone is squeezing his heart.  
  
A year after the show wrapped, Jensen moved back to LA in an attempt to salvage things with Danneel. That was when him and Jared drifted apart. Jared hasn’t done anything since _Supernatural_ , has spent the time being a father, making up for the years that he wasn’t there, and he’s stayed away from any and everything to do with Hollywood, especially Jensen. He hasn’t let himself check up on Jensen, hasn’t Googled him or tried to find out any gossip. At first he was too busy trying to save his own marriage then when that fell apart anyway, it was just too painful and too much time had passed.  
  
Jensen’s smile falls and he shakes his head. “We, uh, we got divorced shortly after moving back to LA.”  
  
“Shit, Jen,” Jared cringes. “’m sorry.”  
  
“Honestly, it was for the best. We gave it our best shot but it just wasn’t meant to be.” Jensen searches his eyes, his face, for a few silent seconds then asks softly, “What about you and Gen?”  
  
Jared licks his lips and shakes his head. “Divorce was final ‘bout three years ago now,” he answers quietly.  
  
“I’m sorry, Jay,” Jensen echoes.  
  
“Naw,” Jared shakes his head again. “Like you said, it was for the best. We just couldn’t make it work. But I’m okay with it.”  
  
Jensen nods in agreement and thankfully changes the subject. Jared doesn’t know what he would have said if Jensen asked him why things didn’t work with Gen. Jared can’t even be honest with himself about it most of the time.  
  
They spend hours sitting at the small table, the rest of the bar fading into the background until it’s just the two of them, just like it used to be. They catch up and then start to play ‘remember when’ and before Jared knows it, the bar is closing down.  
  
They get on the elevator together, getting off on the same floor. Their rooms are right across the hall from each other. They stand between them and Jared suddenly, desperately doesn’t want the night to end.  
  
“Wanna come inside?” Jensen asks softly, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to indicate is own door, reading Jared’s mind like he always used to be able to do. “We can hang out some more, maybe raid the mini-bar.”  
  
Jared smiles and nods, letting Jensen lead him into his suite. Jensen offers him a drink which Jared declines. Jensen follows his lead and foregoes the alcohol. They flop down on the couch together, sitting too close – they never really had a good concept of personal space – and the conversation picks right back up where it left off.  
  
They spend several more hours talking. It’s late but Jared can’t bring himself to leave. It reminds him of the old days, when they lived together, spent every waking moment together, but still never ran out of things to talk about.  
  
God, Jared has missed him. So fucking much.  
  
Thankfully, up until that point, they’ve been able to avoid the divorces and their estrangement. But Jared should’ve known his luck would only hold out so long.  
  
Jensen is leaning against the back of the couch, one leg bent up on the cushion between them, facing Jared, his arm along the back cushion, behind Jared’s shoulders. There’s a look in his eyes that Jared can’t place which just serves to highlight the space and distance between them. He used to know Jensen better than anyone, even himself sometimes.  
  
“What, uh, what happened, man?” Jensen asks. Jared quirks an eyebrow in silent question. “With you and Gen. With us.”  
  
Jared closes his eyes and lets out a barely audible sigh. He knew eventually Jensen would ask the hard questions.  
  
“Jared?” Jensen prompts when Jared doesn’t answer.  
  
“Life,” Jared whispers, reopening his eyes but unable to look at Jensen. He never could lie or hide well when gazing directly into those intense green depths.  
  
“That’s kind of a cop-out, dude,” Jensen huffs.  
  
“Phone rings both ways, Jen,” Jared mutters. “I… I should go…”  
  
Jared moves to get up but Jensen grabs his wrist and holds him still. Jared darts a quick glance up at Jensen, still not able to place the look in his eyes. “Don’t do that,” Jensen murmurs.  
  
“What?” Jared frowns.  
  
Jensen doesn’t let go of his hold on Jared’s wrist. His thumb is lightly brushing over the underside, over the thin skin covering his veins. Jared’s heart beats hard against his ribs. “You used to tell me everything, man,” Jensen says softly. “And we always said that our friendship was bigger than the show, that we were always going to be a part of each other’s lives.”  
  
“You… You didn’t reach out either,” Jared defends and deflects.  
  
“I know,” Jensen sighs. “And that was a huge mistake and I’m sorry for that. But… Damnit, Jared. When I left Texas, you just… I guess I just felt like you didn’t wanna talk. And I thought that would change…” Jensen frowns slightly, his brow furrowed. “I know I was wrong too,” he continues quietly.  
  
Jared squeezes his eyes closed. He’s so tired of the denial and the lies by omission. “It… It hurt when you went back to LA,” Jared whispers. “Things were already going bad with Gen and then I lost you and things just got worse.” He pauses, takes a deep breath and reopens his eyes, staring at where Jensen is still holding his wrist. “Gen left because she said I changed. After the show ended and we lost touch. She said that she couldn’t keep trying to compete, even though you weren’t there anymore.”  
  
Jared jerks, startled, when he feels Jensen’s other hand cup his cheek. He looks up, his heart beating in his throat. “I left Danni ‘cause I couldn’t keep lying to myself, or her,” Jensen confesses softly.  
  
“Lyin’ about what?” Jared whispers.  
  
“So much,” Jensen sighs. “But mostly? The fact that as soon as I left Texas, I felt like I left part of me behind.”  
  
“Jensen?” Jared whispers, breathless, watching with wide eyes as Jensen leans forward slowly, his thumb brushing softly over Jared’s cheekbone.  
  
The first brush of their lips together seems almost unreal. It’s over before Jared can even register the slight pressure, before he can act or react. He opens his eyes – didn’t even realize he’d closed them – to find Jensen staring up at him. It’s a look Jared has seen countless times but he always refused to acknowledge what he was seeing, what he felt when Jensen looked at him like that, like the center of Jensen’s world.  
  
Jensen has always been stronger, braver, than Jared. And he’s never been more grateful than he is at that very moment.  
  
“Leaving you was the hardest thing I’ve ever done,” Jensen murmurs. “I honestly never thought I’d have to.”  
  
“It hurt too much after you left,” Jared whispers, leaning slightly into Jensen’s hand still cupping his face. “I wanted to call you so many times. But I couldn’t.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because when you left, you took part of me with you. I lost you and I fell apart.”  
  
Jensen scoots closer, the hand around Jared’s wrist moving to his hip. “Can I tell you something?” Jensen asks softly.  
  
“’course.”  
  
“I… I’ve loved you since pretty much the day I met you.”  
  
Jared feels like his heart stops for a few precious seconds then starts beating triple time. He’s so afraid that he’s going to wake up any second now and this will all be a painful, wonderful dream. He swallows thickly and nods. “Me too,” he rasps.  
  
Their second kiss is still unreal but completely different than the first one. Jensen tilts his head slightly, their lips sliding together like a key into a lock. Jared moans, his hands grabbing the sides of Jensen’s face, holding him close.  
  
“Stay tonight,” Jensen murmurs against his lips.  
  
Jared hums in agreement, melting back into the couch when Jensen pushes forward, slowly laying Jared back. They end up tangled together, Jensen between Jared’s legs, their arms wound around each other, the kiss slowly deepening. Jared can feel the bulge of Jensen’s cock pressing against his balls and he arches up, keening when Jensen rocks forward.  
  
“Please,” he begs breathlessly into the kiss.  
  
Jensen pulls away, smiling fondly when Jared tries to chase his kiss-bruised lips. “What’d’ya want, Jay?”  
  
“You,” Jared whispers simply.  
  
“Got me,” Jensen rasps.  
  
“Wanna feel you,” Jared rocks his hips up, their erections rubbing together through way too many layers of clothing. “Please, Jensen. Need you, wanna feel you inside me.”  
  
Jensen groans harshly and leans down, slamming their lips together again. The kiss is wet and desperate, damn-near brutal and Jared clings to Jensen, gladly letting him take the lead. In the rare moments that Jared would let himself think about this, both when they were still together all the time and after, he’d always imagined Jensen buried deep inside him, taking charge and taking care of him. He wants that so much he aches with it.  
  
“Missed you so much,” Jared murmurs, throat thick with arousal and emotion. “Love you so much.”  
  
“God,” Jensen breathes, sliding his arms under Jared’s back, hugging him close. “Missed you, too. _Love_ you, too.”  
  
Jared awkwardly shoves one hand between them, palming Jensen’s hard length through his jeans. “Please,” he begs. “Jensen… God, _please_. Now, need it now.”  
  
“Okay, it’s alright, I got’cha,” Jensen murmurs, brushing their lips together again. Jared likes that Jensen seems to be unable to stop kissing him.  
  
Even though Jared wants more – wants it all – and the couch is definitely not the best place for this, moving off the couch, moving _away_ from Jensen, makes him whine and scramble to grab any part of Jensen he can reach. He’s never felt this turned-on, this helpless and needy. Jensen chuckles, soft and fond, and pulls away, reaching out to pull Jared up and off the couch as well. But he immediately pulls Jared back into his arms and Jared smiles, tucking his face into the crook of Jensen’s neck, his hands sliding up under the hem of Jensen’s t-shirt. The first brush of warm skin against skin has Jared gasping and moaning, mouthing wetly at Jensen’s thundering pulse. This is everything he’s wanted for the last sixteen years. He still halfway believes that he’s dreaming.  
  
Jensen walks him backward toward the huge king-sized bed in the center of the room. They stop when Jared’s legs bump into the mattress and Jensen gently pulls back, clever fingers already working on the buttons of Jared’s shirt. It takes a moment for Jared to get with the program but he eventually follows suit, sneaking kisses while they quickly strip each other down.  
  
They fall onto the bed, naked and still wrapped around each other. Jensen palms one of his asscheeks, pulling, spreading him open, dry fingers teasing around his rim. Jared mewls and rocks forward, his cock rubbing against Jensen’s thick thigh, leaving behind a sticky smear of pre-come.  
  
“You sure this is what you want?” Jensen asks softly, fingers still teasing in maddening circles.  
  
“Yes,” Jared hisses, pushing back slightly, the pressure increasing just a bit on his hole. “Always have.”  
  
Jensen suddenly pulls away and Jared panics, unable to stop the whine that bursts from his throat. Jensen smiles at him and leans down for a sweet, chaste kiss. “Gotta get somethin’ to open you up with,” he murmurs, kissing Jared’s lips. “I’ll be right back. Promise.”  
  
“Hurry,” Jared begs, not one bit ashamed of being so needy. He’s waited so damn long for this, for Jensen.  
  
Jensen flashes him another smile and nods. Jared blatantly stares at Jensen’s still perfect body as he climbs off the bed and heads toward his suitcase, mesmerized by the play of lean muscle and the bow of his legs, the flex of his sinfully-sweet ass. Jensen digs through his clothes and turns around, small bottle of lube and a condom in his hands. He crosses the room again quickly and crawls back onto the mattress, settling between Jared’s spread legs. Jared glances at the bottle and shoots Jensen a smirk.  
  
“Hopin’ to get lucky this weekend?”  
  
Jensen’s eyes are intense and serious, his voice a low, rough rasp when he whispers, “Damn right I was hopin’.” Jared’s stomach clinches and something like jealousy shoots through him. Jensen’s look softens at whatever he sees on Jared’s face. He drops the supplies on the bed and leans forward, cupping Jared’s face in both hands. “Just with you, Jay. Only you.”  
  
Jared nods and spreads his legs wider, tilting his hips up in silent invitation. Jensen licks his lips and reaches over blindly to grab the lube.  
  
The first brush of Jensen’s lube-slick fingers against his rim makes Jared moan and he closes his eyes, melting into the mattress. Jensen takes his time, working slowly, carefully up to three fingers, as he kissing and nips his way from Jared’s collarbones down his chest to his abs. Jared arches his back, groaning in the back of his throat when Jensen gets to his hips, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin pulled taut over bone. Jared’s cock is so hard it’s nearly painful, twitching and leaking against his stomach, his balls heavy and full, the need to come almost overwhelming but Jared grits his teeth and forces the urge away, not wanting to come until Jensen’s inside him.  
  
He can’t quite bite back a whine when Jensen pulls his fingers out gently. His eyes flutter open and he reaches out for Jensen’s hand, stopping him from picking up the condom. He trusts Jensen more than he’s ever trusted anyone and he doesn’t want anything between them, even a thin layer of latex.  
  
“Jay,” Jensen murmurs, frowning slightly.  
  
“Don’t need it,” Jared says simply. “’m clean and I know you are too.” To his surprise, Jensen doesn’t argue further.  
  
Jensen’s hands are shaking slightly when he slicks himself up, his jaw clenched hard enough that it makes Jared’s jaw ache slightly in sympathy. He settles between Jared’s spread thighs and Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s broad shoulders, their gazes locked as Jensen reaches down between them, holding himself steady as he pushes forward.  
  
Jared inhales sharply at the burning stretch, his fingers digging into Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen dips down and kisses him, slow and wet and thorough, their tongues sliding together as he continues to push, not stopping until he’s buried to the hilt. Jared’s eyes widen and for a moment, he can’t breathe. It doesn’t really hurt but he feels like he’s been split in two, so completely full, the oddly addictive burn sending a confusing mix of pain and pleasure rippling through his entire body.  
  
Jensen’s arms are holding his weight, pressing into the mattress on either side of Jared’s head. He slides one hand into Jared’s hair, fingers tangling in the sweat-damp messy stands. He dips his head forward, his forehead resting against Jared’s. “You okay?” he asks, his voice rough and strained. Jared can’t do much beside hum softly. “Jay, you gotta relax and breathe for me, sweetheart.”  
  
Honestly, Jared hadn’t even realized that he was holding his breath or that his muscles were so tense. He inhales deeply, exhales slowly, feeling himself start to relax. The sensation of Jensen all around him, _inside_ him, is almost too much and once his muscles unclench he starts to shake. Jensen brushes kisses all over his face, murmuring softly, soothingly.  
  
It seems to take forever but eventually Jared calms down. He smiles shakily at Jensen and nods, his hands smoothing down the sweat-slick plane of Jensen’s muscular back, feeling Jensen trembling slightly as well. “’m okay,” he rasps.  
  
Jensen brushes their lips together once, twice, then slowly pulls his hips back, thrusting back in just as slowly. It takes a few shaky, tentative rolls of his hips to settle into a rhythm and Jared clings to him, his whole body buzzing with sensation. He shifts the angle just slightly and hits Jared’s prostate, pleasure tripping down his spine, pushing him right back to the edge he was precariously perched on before.  
  
“Jensen,” Jared groans, arching beneath him, thighs squeezing Jensen’s hips, blunt nails dragging down Jensen’s back. “There. Fuck, right there. Harder, babe… So good…”  
  
Jensen picks up the pace, settling more of his weight on his knees to get a better angle and more leverage. Jared mewls, his head pressing into the pillow, warmth pooling in his stomach, his groin. It’s too soon, he doesn’t want this to end yet – or ever – isn’t sure where they go from here, not sure if he’ll ever have this again.  
  
Jared rolls his hips up hard, meeting Jensen thrust for thrust, their skin slapping together wetly, the sound deliciously obscene. Jensen half-growls, half-groans, fingers tightening in Jared’s hair. “Fuck, Jay,” he pants. “So fuckin’ good. Feel amazing around me, so hot and tight.” He drops his head, face buried against the sweat-slick curve of Jared’s neck. “Not gonna last much longer. Fuck… Too good, too much. ‘m sorry, baby…”  
  
Jensen scoots forward, his thighs under Jared’s ass, bending him slightly in half and picks up the pace impossibly more, pounding into Jared hard enough to make the heavy wooden headboard bang against the wall. Jared groans, forces himself to let go of Jensen with one hand and reaches down between them. He barely gets his fingers curled around his throbbing length before his climax rips through him. He cries out, nails digging into Jensen’s back, his body arching off the mattress as he comes harder than he ever remembers coming before. He can feel himself clenching and pulsing around Jensen’s thick cock and Jensen slams forward a few more times before pushing in deep, hips jerking erratically as he groans Jared’s name.  
  
They collapse together in a sweaty, tangled heap, Jensen’s head resting on Jared’s heaving chest, cock still buried deep inside Jared. Jared closes his eyes and smiles tiredly – a little sadly – as he feels Jensen lazily mouthing at his collarbone.  
  
“Love you,” he whispers.  
  
“Love you,” Jensen repeats, head moving just enough to nuzzle under his jaw.  
  
Jared doesn’t remember falling asleep. But he wakes up curled around Jensen, arm and leg thrown over him, head on Jensen’s shoulder. The sweat and come that was starting to cool and dry was obviously cleaned off him and he smiles, his eyes fluttering open to look up at Jensen.  
  
To his surprise, Jensen is already awake, watching him quietly. Jared wants to make a joke about Jensen being a creeper and watching him sleep or ask since when did Jensen wake up before him but he can’t find his voice. He’s terrified of bursting the precious bubble they’re in, doesn’t know what happens now, isn’t really sure he wants to know, so afraid that this was just a one-time thing. He can’t go back to the way things were, not again, not knowing how it feels to fall asleep and wake up with Jensen, how it feels to be kissed and held and loved by this man.  
  
But Jensen has always been good at reading him and apparently four years of distance hasn’t changed that. “I… I wanna come back to Texas,” Jensen murmurs. “To you. If you’ll have me.”  
  
Jared’s smile is so big that his cheeks kind of hurt and he can feel his dimples digging in deep. “There’s nothin’ else I want more,” he whispers.  
  
Jensen’s return smile is brighter than the sun and makes Jared’s stomach swoop pleasantly. He pulls Jared into a wet, messy kiss – morning breath be damned. It may have taken longer than it should and they may have went about it the hard way, but Jared can honestly say that they finally got it right.


End file.
